diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Eterniumspange, Kapitel 3: Die Idee
Als sie die Treppen zum Besprechungsraum hinunterstürzte, merkte sie daß sie wieder die letzte war. Stumm setzte sie sich auf den leeren Stuhl, der sie erwartete. Und noch ein Stuhl war leer. "Sehr gut, es sind alle da." Kardon warf einen nicht zu deutenden Seitenblick zu ihr. "Ich bedaure, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, daß General Wolfsgrund beim Versuch, die eigenen Linien zu erreichen gefallen ist." Betretenes Schweigen lag schwer über der Runde. Für eine Weile war das Knacken des Kaminfeuers das einzige Geräusch unter ihnen. Nicht nur Wolfsgrund war tot, alles andere schien einen Moment lang auch nicht zu leben, wie um Respekt zu zollen. "Ich habe bereits Rapport von Hauptmann Stirlander bekommen und betone, daß sie ihre Mission mustergültig und vorbildlich erfüllt hat. Leider jedoch kam der Greif mit der Botschaft, daß ein Kommando sich zu den Eingeschlossenen durchschlagen würde, nicht durch; er mußte wegen starken Abwehrfeuers kehrtmachen. Wolfsgrund wurde tragischerweise von Scharfschützen des 29. Inf. erschossen." Wie? In Stirlander rasten die Gedanken im Kreis, sie wollte schier übersprudeln vor Fragen. Wie konnte der Marschall behaupten, er hätte ihren Rapport bekommen? Das stimmte doch gar nicht! Sicher, sie hatte kurz Meldung gemacht bei den Vorposten, als Shmalk und sie von ihrem unglückseligen Ausflug zurückkamen bevor sie wie tot ins Bett fiel. Und sicher, das hat sich bereits herumgesprochen, aber von einem Rapport beim Oberkommandierenden konnte keine Rede sein. Und der Greif. Sie hatte ihn abheben sehen, aber wie in aller Welt sollte ihm mitten in der mondlosen Nacht Abwehrfeuer das Einfliegen unmöglich machen? Wo man nur ein paar Meter klar sehen konnte, das war absurd. Sie klammerte sich an die Sitzfläche ihres Stuhls vor Ungeduld, aber weil kein anderer auf das Thema kam, unterdrückte sie mühselig ihre Verwirrung. "Zum Tagesgeschäft. Wir stehen nach wie vor vor der Aufgabe, durch den Belagerungsring zu brechen, und dies mit begrenzten Ressourcen. Auch ohne General Wolfsgrunds...hum..Vorschläge bleibt die Sachlage kompliziert. Leutnant Kayfal, wieviel Greifenreiter und wieviel Bomben haben wir?" Der schlacksige Nachtelf erhob sich. "4 Reitgreifen, 6 gepanzerte Greifenzerstörer und 5 Area 52 Bomben." Er wurde bei dieser Nullmeldung sichtlich rot. "Damit werden wir nichtmal den Schrankenwärter der U-Bahn von Eisenschmiede aus seinem Häuschen bomben!", brummelte ein Major der Khaz Modan-Gebirgsjäger. Er hatte Recht, das war keine beeindruckende Streitmacht. Sie erhob sich. "Wir sollten versuchen, sie zu überraschen und zu demotivieren, damit ihre Reihen in Unordnung geraten." "Klasse Idee, Hauptmann Stirlander, und wie?" "Ehm...ich...weiß noch nicht." "Dann sollten Sie nochmal darüber nachdenken, aber am besten recht zügig, bevor denen da drin die Vorräte ausgehen." Sie lief ebenfalls rot an. "Mir wird etwas einfallen, geben Sie mir Zeit bis heute Abend!" Kardon schaute sie nachdenklich und mit dem Hauch eines zufriedenen Lächelns an. "Überspringen wir die Frage nach dem Überraschungsangriff fürs Erste, bis Hauptmann Stirlander uns eine Idee liefert. General Rumkiesel, das Überwinden der Wehre und Schanzen wird eine Aufgabe für Ihre Süderstader Pioniere sein. Wie steht es mit ihren Ressourcen?" Stirlanders Regimentskommandant, ein stattlicher Zwerg mit einem nicht minder stattlichen roten Bart erhob sich, das heißt, er stieg auf seinen Stuhl, was einige verschämt grinsen ließ. "Nun, wir haben nicht genug Sprengstoff und Bomben, um eine ausreichende Bresche in den Belagerungsring zu sprengen, so daß viele Soldaten gleichzeitig angreifen könnten. Diese breite Bresche brauchen wir aber, sonst können die Soldaten keine Angriffsformation bilden und müßten wie die Kaninchen im Frühling zwischen den Barrikaden hindurchhüpfen. Somit bleibt uns nur die Möglichkeit, die Hindernisse mittels Tauen und Ketten auseinanderzuziehen. Dazu verfügen wir über 6 einsatzfähige Turbinenwinden der Klasse 2, 4 Rüstpanzerwagen für das Material sowie einige Elekks aus den Reihen unserer Draenischen Verbündeten samt ihren Tierführern." Sie hörte nur halb hin, den Materialpark ihres Regimentes kannte sie sowieso auswendig. Die Turbinenwinden waren Umbauten des zwergischen Dampfpanzerwagens "Rota", ohne Bewaffnung, dafür aber mit Bodenankern und einer überaus kräftigen Winde ausgestattet. Damit konnte man ganze Felsblöcke verschieben und die Kameraden des 154. Bataillons haben damit einmal einen Dampfpanzer über die Außenmauer des Steinwerkdamms gezogen. Nachteil daran war, daß eine solche Aktion eine feste Verankerung der Zugseile an den Barrikaden erforderte, und..... ".....damit die Pioniersoldaten, die diese Ankerseile befestigen müssen, einem enormen Risiko ausgesetzt sind. Kein vernünftiger Mann wird es gern riskieren, hier ausgebildete Spezialisten zu verlieren.", schloß Rumkiesel seine kurze Rede. Man diskutierte noch bis in den frühen Abend hinein über Aufstellungen, Angriffsformationen und Zeitpläne, aber alles hing immer am Moment des ersten Angriffs. Im Gegensatz zu Wolfsgrund neigte keiner der Veteranen dazu, seine Leute unnötig zu opfern, nur fiel auch niemandem etwas Überzeugendes ein, wie man diesen ersten Schlag sinnvoll ausführen sollte. Schließlich vertagte man sich resigniert auf den nächsten Mittag. THAIRIS erhob sich grübelnd von ihrem Stuhl und schob sich Richtung Tür, welche offenstand und einen intensiven roten Sonnenuntergang zu Besuch in die Baracke einließ. "Stirlander, bleiben Sie." Fast hatte sie es erwartet. "Marschall?" Sie versuchte so förmlich wie möglich aufzutreten. "Sie wollen mich nichts fragen?" Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie mit durchdringenden Blicken an. "Nichts, was Sie mir nicht erzählen würden, Marschall." Er pausierte kurz. "Nun, Sie fragen Sich sicher, warum ich den Kameraden etwas vorgemacht habe." "Ja, Marschall." "Stirlander...wir beide wissen, daß Wolfsgrund hier keine Hilfe war, im Gegenteil. Es wäre nicht im Sinne der Sache gewesen, wenn er noch im Nachhinein Schaden angerichtet hätte, indem Sie als Schuldige der mißlungenen Aktion dastehen. Also habe ich mir die Meldungen der Vorposten zusammengereimt und das als Rapport ein wenig....aufgebläht." Er grinste leicht. Er schien mehr zu wissen, als er sich aus ihren spärlichen Meldungen hätte zusammenreimen können. "Aber.......das mit dem Greifen? Ich kann nicht glauben, daß er nicht landen konnte, wer sollte ihm denn vom Boden aus gefährlich werden bei der Dunkelheit? Warum ist er wieder umgedreht?" "Weil er von mir Order dazu hatte." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und merkte nicht, daß ihr Mund offen stand, zu schrecklich breitete sich die Gewißheit in ihr aus. Sie hatte es geahnt. Kardon wußte nicht von Wolfsgrunds Tod durch die Vorposten, sondern weil das Umdrehen des Greifen ihn unweigerlich hinaufbeschworen hatte. "Warum?" Sie begann zu zittern und war froh, daß dies unter der schweren Plattenrüstung nicht zu sehen war. "Stirlander...Thairis.....darf ich Sie Thairis nennen? ( Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort )...überlegen Sie doch einmal...was, wenn er durchgekommen wäre? Sie haben erlebt, wie seine Denkweise war. Überlegen Sie, wieviele Menschen er in seiner Hitzköpfigkeit geopfert hätte. Uberlegen Sie, wie leicht er die gesamte Offensive zum Scheitern hätte bringen können. Ihre Kameraden. Sie selbst. Verstehen Sie denn nicht, Thairis?" "Sie...haben ihn in den Tod laufen lassen!" Sie kämpfte mit sich, um ihre Stimme zur Ruhe zu zwingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. "Ich...habe ihn seinem Heldentod näher gebracht, nennen wir es so. Sie müssen lernen, das große Ganze zu sehen und danach zu handeln, Major. Auch wenn einzelne Sie dafür hassen werden." "Dann will ich kein Major sein, wenn das der Preis ist. Lieber will ich als einfache Soldatin auf dem Feld fallen, als heimtückisch Leute zu ermorden. Ja, das haben sie. Sie MÖRDER!" Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, Enttäuschung, Wut, Desillusionierung, all das brach aus ihr heraus und entlud sich langsam, aber sicher. "Stirlander, passen Sie auf was Sie sagen, ich warne Sie!" Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und ihre Kehle schnürte sich vor Wut zusammen. Dann holte sie zu einer Ohrfeige aus, und sie traf den Marschall mit aller Kraft, so daß er überrascht zurücktaumelte. Sie drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe hinauf, so schnell es ihre Rüstung zuließ, vorbei an der überraschten Korridorwache, vorbei an Shmalks geöffneter Kammertür, direkt in ihre Stube. Sie warf die Tür krachend zu und schloß ab. Ungeduldig zerrte und riß sie an den Riemen ihrer Rüstung, schleuderte Waffen und freie Rüstungsteile in den Raum und warf sich auf das Bett. Dann ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf und gönnte sich die Weichheit, ungehemmt zu schluchzen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann sie zuletzt geweint hatte, aber es war ihr auch egal, alles war egal in diesem Moment. Shmalk legte vorsichtig ein Ohr an ihre Zimmertür und hörte das jammervolle Schluchzen. und hockte sich mit gezogener Waffe davor. Er hockte auch noch dort, als ihn die Abendliche Dunkelheit tröstend umfing. Viel später, unerträglich spät, hörte das Schluchzen aus der Stube auf. Als er Schritte im Zimmer hörte, sprang Shmalk schnell auf und zog sich in seine Kammer zurück, ließ aber die Tür offen stehen. Eine halbe Stunde später drehte sich der Schlüssel in der Tür und sie trat hinaus und begab sich zur Treppe, die nach unten führte. Sie musterte ihn einen Augenblick, während sie langsam an seiner offenen Tür vorbeiging und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ein kurzer Stich fuhr im durch den Brustkorb, als er die verweinten Augen sah. Etwas flehendes lag in ihnen, aber er kannte sie mittlerweile zu gut, um zu hoffen, sie würde zu ihm kommen und sich in seine Arme werfen. Es schien, als sei alle Kraft aus ihrem großen Körper geflossen, so gebeugt schlich sie vorbei und aus seinem Gesichtsfeld. Er sah ihr nicht nach. Die Heerlager aller Armeen dieser Welt sehen auf ihre Art gleich aus. Auch hier, im roten Staub der Höllenfeuerwüste, gab es dieselben Bilder: Soldaten saßen um Lagerfeuer, redeten, sangen und spielten Karten. Ein greifbares Gefühl der Anspannung flog durch die Abendluft, in jedem der Schemen, die durch die Feuer gezeichnet wurden, steckte ein Wesen, das gleichzeitig auf den Kampf brannte und ihn fürchtete. Jeder machte seiner Anspannung Luft, so gut es ging. Stirlander beobachtete, in den Schatten auf einem Stein hockend, wie einige zum wiederholten Male ihre Waffen prüften und polierten. Das waren die neuen, sie taten das was man ihnen beigebracht hatte und pflegten noch keine Marotten. Ältere Soldaten erzählten sich Geschichten oder sangen, um sich abzulenken. Und die echten Veteranen spielten mit Karten oder Würfeln, sie beneidete sie heimlich um deren Fähigkeit, das Denken total abzuschalten. Einige ritzten Kerben in ihre Waffen, sie hielt nichts von diesen Dingen. Wenn etwas sie überhaupt beruhigen konnte, dann war es das Sitzen und beobachten. Wenn sie den anderen zusah, mußte sie nicht über sich und ihr Leben nachdenken, was ihr oft sehr recht war. Heute umso mehr. Die Abendluft kühlte ihre gereizten Augen und das Dämmerlicht maskierte sie auf so wohltuende Art. Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. So sehr er sie mochte und respektierte, so sehr rang er auch mit seiner eigenen Neugier. Und schließlich gewann diese die Oberhand. Schließlich würde sie es ja auch nicht bemerken, also schlich er sich in ihre Stube. Immerhin hatte sie sie ja offen stehen lassen, sagte er sich, also muß ich wohl ein Auge darauf haben. Er trat ein. Die Stube war ordentlich, hier hatte das Dienstpersonal nicht allzuviel Arbeit. Aber der aufgeräumte Eindruck war ihm als Adjutanten nicht neu, was ihn interessierte war sie, ihre Welt, die Spuren die sie von dort in dieses Loch mitgeschleppt hatte. Wolfsgrund hatte etwas von einer Schwester erwähnt, die wohl auf der schiefen Bahn war. Ein undeutliches Gefühl des Ärgers durchzog ihn, als er an den Namen dachte. In dem Raum gab es nicht viele Orte, an denen man etwas aufbewahren konnte, aber das gab es in Offiziersbaracken nie, kein Soldat schleppte allzuviel persönliches mit sich herum. Er trat an den Garderobenschrank, das einzig große Möbelstück hier. Abgeschlossen war er nicht, irgendwie erleichterte ihn das ein wenig. Im Schrank hingen ein paar alltägliche Kleidungsstücke, nichts besonderes, eine Ersatzrüstung. Die Waffen dazu fehlten, sie waren auf dem Rüsthalter in der Zimmerecke verstaut. Er war nicht enttäuscht, weil er nichts besonderes an Kleidung erwartet hatte. Sie schien sich nicht viel aus ihrer Erscheinung zu machen, die ihn doch so faszinierte. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, hier ein Engelskostüm auf der Kleiderstange zu finden. In den kleineren Fächern fand er Unterwäsche, und so sehr in auch sein Gewissen zwickte, kam er nicht umhin, mit einem genießerischen Lächeln einen BH in seinen Händen zu wiegen. Aber das war nicht das was er wirklich suchte. Er wühlte weiter und fand interessanteres, Bilder. Eines zeigte eine schwarzhaarige Frau in schwarzen Priestergewändern. Es war farbig und offenbar von diesem genialen gnomischen Bilderapparat gemacht. Nicht billig sowas, dachte er sich, die Gnome lassen sich gut dafür bezahlen. Er selbst hatte für eine Geburtstagsfeier einen Bilderografen heuern wollen, aber es hätte sein Soldbuch gesprengt. Die schwarzhaarige Frau hatte stechende blaue Augen, die irgendwie in eine Ferne zu blicken schienen. Das war Nicatera Danae Stirlander, der Nachtvogel, die berühmte Sängerin. Er erinnerte sich an Plakate die er in Sturmwind und Darnassus gesehen hatte. Nicht unterschrieben, kein Grußwort, einfach nur ein Bild. Der Rahmen war abgegriffen, sie muß es oft in den Händen gehalten haben. Ein anderes Bild. Eine Frau mit grauen, hochgesteckten Haaren. Die gleichen stechend blauen Augen, aber irgendwie kälter, strenger, wie eisige Sterne. Der Fotograf mußte wahrhaft ein Meister seines Faches sein, um diese Eindrücke einzufangen. Auch keine Unterschrift, das war ungewohnt für ihn. Ein Bild aus früheren Tagen, vielleicht die ganze Familie, die Eltern und 5 junge Mädchen, vor einem großen Haus. Und fast alle diese blauen Augen. Ihn überkam immer ein wehmütiges Gefühl, wenn er alte Fotos in den Händen hielt, Zeugen einer Zeit, die nie stehenblieb, eines Flußes, der immer weiterfloß, eines Windes, den nichts hält. Er legte die Bilder behutsam zurück. Zwei Bücher des großen Heerführers Mok´A´Tal. Er hielt nicht viel von solchen Schriften, aber es schienen die einzigen Bücher zu sein, die sie.....nein, hoppla, da war noch etwas, er zog es heraus. Er stutzte und hielt einen kitschigen Dreikupferroman in den Händen. Nun, sie liest doch etwas. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, sie in diese Schundlektüre vertieft zu sehen. Ein Brief. Er kannte das Papier des Umschlages und die Siegel, ein Brief der Armee. Er überflog die Zeilen, es war ein Begleitschreiben zur Überreichung ihrer Eternium-Frontspange. Er las, was sich zugetragen hatte, zumindest die offizielle Armeeversion. Seit er ihre Spur verfolgte, hatte er sich gefragt, was diese Kriegerin schon erlebt haben mochte. Das war zumindest ein Hinweis, wenn auch kein erfreulicher, eher ein Beleg für den Preis den sie für diese Auszeichnung bezahlt hatte. Ihn schauderte. Noch mehr Briefe. Eine alte Einladung zu einer Feier eines Abschlußjahrgangs der Militärakademie, eine Rechnung eines Schmiedes und....ein Brief von Nicatera und einer von einer Ohka. Er las die Anrede "Schwester", aber das war auch schon das einzig familiäre, die restlichen Zeilen waren höfliche Grußworte und Glückwünsche, sehr förmlich gehalten. Und diese Briefe hielt sie für so kostbar daß sie sie überallhin mitschleppte? Sollte das schon das herzlichste sein, was sie ihr zu geben hatten? Während er noch grübelte, tastete er etwas Weiches. Er zog einen kleinen flauschigen Schneemann heraus, ein weiches kleines Püppchen, wahrscheinlich nicht das neueste. Das war weniger eine Kuschelpuppe, dafür war sie zu klein, mehr eine Art Glücksbringer oder sowas. Sein Herz klopfte heftig, als er es in seiner Hand hielt. Er spürte, daß er gerade einem Menschen sehr nah kam. So sehr er es sich erhofft hatte, so sehr begann er die Nähe, die er ungefragt gesucht hatte zu fürchten, wie etwas, das ihm nicht gehörte, ihm aber zugefallen war. Er steckte alles schleunigst wieder weg und verließ unauffällig die Stube. Das traurige Lied einer Mundharmonika schlich in Stirlanders Ohren, eine sanfte, bittersüße Melodie. Sie dachte an ihre Schwester Nicatera mit ihrem lupenreinen Opernsopran. Vorgesungen hatte sie ihr nie, allerdings hatte sie sich auch nur selten getraut zu fragen. Oft saß sie in früheren Jahren heimlich an Stellen, wo man sie übern hören konnte und nahm sie in sich auf, wie ein Dieb der Melodien stahl. In den sanften Wind aus Noten schlich sich plötzlich ein fremdartiger Ton. Ein dunkles Heulen, das ihre Sinne alarmierte. Nein, hier im Heerlager konnte sich nichts feindliches aufhalten...und doch mußte sie instinktiv diesem fremdartigen Ton nachgehen. Er kam unregelmäßig, mal mehr ein Rauschen oder Pfeifen und dann wieder dieses klagende Heulen. Jedesmal, wenn es voll ertönte, klang es ein wenig tiefer. Als sie ihm folgte, wurde sie vom hellen Lichtschein einer Versorungsbaracke empfangen, aus ihren Türen quoll überreichlich das Licht und hinter dem Gebäude war das Geräusch. Sie wunderte sich, daß die Soldaten, die, mit Essen und Getränken versorgt, rund um die Baracke herumstanden, keinen Anstoß an dem Ton nahmen. Vorsichtig, aber doch bemüht sich nicht lächerlich zu machen, schlich sie um das niedrige Holzgebäude. Auf der Rückseite saß eine Soldatin, eine Rekrutin von den 64. Säbelfechtern, Sturmwind-Garderegiment. Sie saß am Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Holzwand der Baracke gelehnt und ruhte sich aus wie jeder andere, dem die Schlacht bevorstand. Sie blickte kurz zu Stirlander auf und grüßte halbwegs korrekt, wandte sich dann aber wieder desinteressiert ab und ihrer fast leeren Limonadenflasche zu. Einem Hauptmann der Infanterie steht es nicht gut zu Gesicht, in der Gegend herumzustehen und Rekruten anzuglotzen und so wandte sich die ranghöhere wieder ab, aber ohne sich allzuweit zu entfernen. Plötzlich hob die Rekrutin ihre leere Flasche an die Lippen und blies über die Öffnung, was einen tiefen heulenden Ton hervorbrachte. Wie von Donner gerührt drehte Stirlander sich zu ihr um. "Was tun Sie da, Soldatin?" Ihre Stimme verriet Neugier und Hast, was sie aber in diesem Moment wenig störte. "Ehm, ich hab da reingeblasen, is was?" Zwei erstaunte Blicke trafen sich. "Nein...nein. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was......machen Sie das Geräusch nochmal bitte." Die Soldatin blies wieder hinein, diesmal so lang wie ihr Atem hielt. Ein tiefer Heulton erklang. "Was sind das für Flaschen?" "Kein Alkohol, Hauptmann, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, wir alle hier..." "Nein, das meinte ich nicht!", unterbrach Stirlander sie. "Wo kommen die her?" "Och, das sind ganz normale Limonadenflaschen von Skippys und Gunnis, die werden hier von der Kantine ausgegeben." Sie wies lässig mit einen Daumen über ihren Rücken auf die Versorgungsbaracke. Neben ihr stand ein ganzer Kasten dieser Getränke. Sie deutete auf ihn. "Möchten Sie einen Schluck? Es gibt alle möglichen Sorten: Spritz, Fantu, Hoka-Lola und Sieben Hoch." "Ähm, nein, ich nehm aber gern ein paar leere Flaschen mit, wenns recht ist." "Hm, mir recht, der Kasten ist eh fast durch, nehmen Sie nur." Sie raffte ein paar leere Flaschen aus dem Kasten, bedankte sich hastig und lief schnell zurück in Richtung ihrer Einheit. Die Soldatin lehnte sich wieder zurück und wedelte, die Augen rollend mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. Hauptmann Stirlander rannte was die Beine hergaben, bis sie das Lager des 8. Bataillons wieder erreichte. Im Laufen sah sie einen Unterleutnant aus ihrem Regiment. "Loslos, holen Sie mir Leutnant Kayfal von den Greifenreitern ran. Und seine Leute. Und er soll seine besten Leute samt Greifenzerstörern herbeischaffen. Und alle Bomben! Ich wiederhole: Alle Bomben! Haben Sie mich verstanden? Sie sollen auf mich warten, ich komme bald zurück! Greifenmeister! Greifenmeister, wo stecken sie? Ich brauche sofort ein einsatzbereites Tier, aber Dalli" Die letzten Worte rief sich noch, während sie sich schon im Laufschritt zum Greifenlandeplatz begab, den Arm voller Skippys und Gunnis-Flaschen. Noch eher der erschütterte Unterleutnant alle Befehle in sich sortiert hatte, schwang sich ein Greifenzerstörer auf seinen mächtigen Schwingen in den dunklen Himmel, seine Reiterin wie eine Kriegsgöttin hinauftragend. Man konnte Leutnant Kayfal einiges nachsagen, von seiner mageren, krummbeinigen Figur bis hin zu seinem Tick, beständig unter seine Fußsohlen zu sehen. Aber der Nachtelf war weder dumm noch unwillig. Als der aufgeregte Unterleutnant ihn in der Offiziersmesse aufsuchte und mit den wirren Befehlsbrocken, die Stirlander ihm ins Gesicht geworfen hatte konfrontierte, schloß er daß sich gerade etwas zusammenbraute, auf das sie alle warteten. Er ließ also sein Abendessen stehen ( die Küche der Menschen faszinierte ihn eh so sehr wie eine umgedrehte Gehwegplatte, aber auch Elfen sind als Soldaten einiges an Entbehrung gewohnt ) und begab sich zu seinen Leuten. Die Luftkavallerie der Ehrenfeste stand ein wenig in dem Ruf, elitär und exzentrisch zu sein, aber daß sie erfahrene und hoch motivierte Soldaten waren, das mochte keiner bestreiten, der je mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Die kleine eingeschworene Truppe machte sich sofort auf zu ihren Tieren, als sie von Kayfal an ihrem Lagerfeuer aufgeschreckt wurden. Er selbst holte nachdenklich die 5 schweren Bomben in ihren Lederfutteralen aus dem Magazin. 5 Bomben, was kann man damit nur ausrichten? Und was nur führte die blonde Frau von den Pionieren im Schilde? Ob es stimmte, daß sie einen nächtlichen Rundflug unternahm, bepackt mit leeren Limonadenflaschen, wie es der Unterleutnant berichtet hatte? Ein sonderbares Verhalten. Unbewußt hob er einen Fuß und schaute auf dessen Sohle.